Camden Day by Day
by LilGrl4ever
Summary: This tells of the Camden’s lives everyday. Complete. Bad ending. Read and Review. Hope you liked it.
1. Chapter 1 Matt and Sarah

**Sarah and Matt Camden- They have been married for 7 years and have 3 kids. Matt is a doctor while Sarah watches the kids.  
****_Andrea Camden_:  
****_Age: _6 years old  
****_Daughter to: _Sarah and Matt Camden  
****_Sister to: _GeorgeCharlie Nicole, Sarah  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday:_ July 18th  
****_Description: _Andrea is a loyal person. She attends pre-school along with her twin brothers, George and Charlie. She is a sweet girl who would never disrespect her mother or father.**

_**George Camden:  
**_**_Age: _5  
****_Son to: _Sarah and Matt Camden  
****_Brother to: _Andrea, Charlie  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday: _June 16th  
****_Description:_ George and his twin brother Charlie, younger by 5 minutes, love to get in trouble and annoy their sisters. Being the only boys in the family they get a lot of attention. **

_**Charlie Camden:  
**_**_Age: _5  
****_Son to:_ Sarah and Matt Camden  
****_Brother to: _Andrea, George  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday: _June 16th  
****_Description: _Charlie and his older twin brother George, by 5 minutes, love to get in trouble and annoy their sisters. Being the only boys in the family they get a lot of attention.**

**Mary and Carlos Rivera- They have been married for 5 years and have 2 kids. Mary is a 4th grade teacher and Carlos is a lawyer. They are very happy with their 2 daughters.**

**_Nicole Rivera_:  
****_Age: _3 years old  
****_Daughter to: _Mary and Carlos Rivera  
****_Sister to: _Sarah  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday:_ March 7th  
****_Description:_ She is a sweet 3 year old!**

_**Sarah Rivera:  
**_**_Age: _2 year old  
****_Daughter to: _Mary and Carlos Rivera  
****_Sister to: _Nicole  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday: _March 27th  
****_Description:_ She loves entertaining her family.**

**Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk- Though Lucy always wanted a big family they currently have 3 kids, triplets and Lucy is right now 2 months pregnant. Lucy is a minister like her father and Kevin is a police officer. They live 2 blocks away from Annie and Eric.**

_**Joey Kinkirk:  
**_**_Age: _7 years old  
****_Son to: _Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk  
****_Brother to: _Kelly, Danny  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday: _December 12th  
****_Description:_ He is a triplet to Kelly and Danny. He is an adorable kid in 1st grade.**

_**Kelly Kinkirk:  
**_**_Age: _7 years old  
****_Daughter to: _Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk  
****_Sister to: _Joey, Danny  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday:_ December 12th  
****_Description: _She is a triplet to Joey and Danny. She is an adorable kid in 1st grade.**

**_Danny Kinkirk:_  
****_Age: _7 years old  
****_Son to: _Lucy and Kevin  
****_Brother to: _Joey and Kelly  
**_**Personality:  
**_**_Birthday:_ December 12th  
****_Description:_ He is a triplet to Joey and Kelly. He is an adorable kid in 1st grade.**

**Simon and Cecilia Camden- They have been married for 3 years and have no kids. Both are movie directors. They really enjoy there life and have no interest in having kids right now.**

**Ruthie and Peter Petrowsky- Just married 1 month ago! Ruthie is a 5th grade teacher and Peter is a principal in the same school.**

**Both Sam and David are still single and currently without girlfriends. **

**hope you like my story. This is just the summary below you will find Chapter one! Enjoy! **

_**Camden Day-by-Day  
**__**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
**__**Rating: PG  
**__**Chapter 1: At the Camden/Glass household.**_

**It was Monday a brand new week. And as always it was time for everyone to get up. Matt was already up because as a doctor his job began very early.  
**"**B-R-I-N-G!" Sarah's alarm clock went.  
**"**Oh boy is it already 7:00?" Sarah glanced at the clock and saw that it was her duty as of 5 minutes ago to have woken up not only herself but her kids as well.  
****Sarah knocked on the door that George and Charlie share first. She poked her head in and saw that they were already up and getting dressed.  
**"**Hi Charlie, Hi George. How did you guys sleep last night?" Sarah asked her kids.  
**"**We slept good mommy because we wanted to get to school quickly today." they answered.  
**"**And why is that?"  
**"**Because today Ms. G. (Their teacher) is going to give out a raffle. And me and Charlie really want to get something." George answered for his brother as well as himself.  
**"**Okay, well hurry up you don't want to be late know do you?"  
**"**No way, mommy."**

**Next Sarah went to Andrea's room to wake her up.  
**"**Andrea honey, wake up it's time for pre-school" Sarah said while lightly shaking her daughter. **

**A/N: _Well, so what do you think? Tell me and I'll try to change it to make it better but to do that I need YOUR opinions and the next chapter will be about Mary and Carlos Rivera! Enjoy (at least 5 reviews for next chapter 2 be posted)!_**

_**Lily**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mary and Carlos

_**Camden Day-by-Day  
**__**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
**__**Rating: PG**_

**A/N: Thank you SO much for your reviews. :) The day after I posted my story I got 3 reviews and I was amazed. I think this is so far my most loved story and I WILL continue it. I might not update often because I just got a dog, Charlie, he's ADORABLE, but I'll try. Enjoy. **

_**Chapter 2: At the Camden-Rivera household**_

"**Monday mornings are a pain," thought Mary Rivera as she got out of bed. Carlos had already been up and had woken up the kids. Since Mary was a 4th grade teacher and Carlos was a lawyer, Annie Camden, Mary's mother came by the house every morning to pick up her grandchildren. Carlos gets the kids up while Mary picks them up from her grandma's. Carlos had already made breakfast by the time Mary came downstairs. So, Mary, Carlos, Nicole and Sarah ate eggs for breakfast. Just then the doorbell rang.**

**Mary went to go get it and there standing right in front of her was someone she had not seen in a long time.**

"**Why what are you doing here?" Mary asked him.**

"**Nothing, I wanted to see how you were so I came by."**

_**A/N: I'm sorry I have to end here I don't want to say who this Stranger is. To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself so if you guys want to you can vote on who you think it is and I'll chose. Oh and for the shortness of this chapter I will include a chapter on Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk-Camden as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy and Kevin

_**Camden Day-by-Day**_

_**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.**_

_**Rating: PG**_

_**Chapter 3: At the Kinkirk-Camden household**_

**Every morning was the same for the Kinkirk's. Lucy and Kevin woke up gave each other a quick kiss and Lucy went to wake up their kids, then went downstairs to make breakfast while Kevin went to take a quick shower. Then Lucy, Kevin, Joey, Danny, and Kelly ate breakfast. Kevin drove of to work and Lucy went to drive her kids to school. Then went to Sarah and Matt's house. That was their morning.**

_**A/N: I know that the chapters are short but I don't have much time to write. Hope you enjoy it. Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Simon and Cecilia

_**Camden Day-by-Day  
**__**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
**__**Rating: PG**_

_**Chapter 4: At the Camden-Smith household**_

Simon and Cecilia were the best of couples, they have been married for 3 years and they have no kids and they haven't even been trying.  
"Simon." Cecilia began a conversation one morning. (For my purposes I will use S for Simon and C for Cecilia)  
S-Yes honey.  
C-You know how I said I didn't want kids until I was ready.  
S-Yah  
C-Well, I'm ready and I really want kids.  
S-And I told you that when your ready I'll be ready. So, LET'S go for it.  
C-Really? You're not mad or anything?  
S-No of course not why would I be mad?  
C-I don't know. I love you Simon.  
S-I love you too Cecilia.

They finished getting ready for work and drove there. After work they took a l-o-n-g nap.

_**A/N: A few words for you. The story line will thicken in about 3-4 chapters. I just want to explain the characters and there daily lives so please bare with me. I'm begging you.  
**__**Lily  
Not if you send me a review with ideas I'll update sooner.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ruthie and Peter

**_Camden Day-by-Day  
Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
Rating: PG _**

**_Chapter 5: At the Camden-Petrowsky household_**

Ruthie and Peter love their job in the schools because they both love children. When they have been together for about 3 years they plan to have children. They are planning to get 3-4 children. Of course, Ruthie isn't too thrilled about being pregnant 4 times but she can't wait to have children of her own. Having grown up in a big family she plans to continue the tradition of having a lot of children.

"Good morning Ruth." Peter told Ruthie one morning. The morning where there wishes and nightmares were about to come true.  
"Good morning Peter. Is it time to get up yet?" She replied back.  
"Yep."

So they got ready to go and while Peter was getting ready he saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw that Ruthie had taken a pregnancy test and that it was positive. For a second it felt as if time had stopped as if the entire world would now wait for him to recover from the news that he had just found out. He would soon become a father, a father and hopefully a better one than his father had been to him. Peter's father had been an alcoholic and had left Peter's mother when Peter was still young. Although Peter still remembered his father Peter knew that his father wasn't the best he also knew that he wouldn't leave Ruthie and their child for anything.

"Ruthie, we need to talk." Peter called to his wife when he realized that the world was still going.  
"Coming," Ruthie yelled back but she knew that nothing good ever came after the words, Let's talk.

**_A/N: Find out what Ruthie and Peter talk about and what happens, find out about Mary and "the stranger" and find out about everyone else when YOU review. So YOU get to make the decision. Also sorry for the long wait. _**


	6. Chapter 6 Normal and Unnormal Days

**_Camden Day-by-Day  
Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
Rating: PG_**

**_Chapter 6: Normal and unnormal Days  
A/n: I am sooo sorry that I hadn't updated in sooo long and I am planning on finishing this story no matter what._ **

Sarah went to go drive her 3 kids to school while Matt was having an eventful day. So far he had given 4 births and all of them excellent. In the back seat Andrea was arguing with her brothers that today in pre-school she would have a better day than them and their stupid raffle. "The prize is probably a Barbie doll." said Andrea, who was going on a field trip to see how chocolate was made. There teacher said they would get free samples and Sarah volunteered to go as a chaperone.

"No way Ms. G wouldn't be unfair only babies play with Barbie dolls." Said George the older brother.  
"Yah",agreed Charlie.  
"Okay guys and girls stop the fighting your BOTH going to have great times today. Andrea, you on your field trip and George and Charlie on your raffle and the prize is not a Barbie doll it might be for the girls but not for the boys. And Andrea don't start fighting again. Do you understand me?." Sarah said hopefully trying to stop the fighting.  
"Yes mother." she replied. "I'm sorry George. I'm sorry Charlie."  
"That's okay Andrea we forgive you." They said in unison.  
"Now that's better. And we are there. I'll see you later Andrea. Have fun kids." said Sarah and drove to her house to wait for Lucy to come over.

At the same time Mary was experiencing a few difficulties of her own. Her old time boyfriend Ben was there standing at her doorstep. Ben, Ben Kinkirk, her brother-in-law who she was attracted to but who decided to break up with Mary because his girlfriend wanted to get back together with him and he loved her and said yes. Ben had broken Mary's heart once and once was enough for Mary. She had run off and gotten married to Carlos and broken Ben's heart and Ben wanted her back.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Mary exclaimed still confused. "And how do you know where I live?"  
"Mary, we may have broken up, which I regret but we ARE family, remember your sister Lucy and her husband Kevin, Kevin my brother." Ben replied. "I asked him where you lived because I wanted to see my sister-in-law and her kids and husband."  
"Okay well come in."  
"Carlos, Nicole, and Sarah can you please come here. Mommy has someone who she wants to introduce to you."  
"Coming honey." was heard coming from the kitchen as Carlos and their two kids came running to meet this stranger that had arrived to see their mother.  
"So honey who is this person you wanted to introduce us to?" Carlos asked.  
"Carlos, Nicole, Sarah this is my brother-in-law, Ben Kinkirk. He's Kevin's brother."  
"Hi Ben." said all three of them.  
"Hi Carlos, Nicole, and Sarah."  
"Why don't we all go and have breakfast. Did you eat yet Ben." Mary suggested.  
"No, I came here yesterday and as soon as I woke up I came here because I plan on going and visiting all of the Camden/former Camden's." said Ben.

**_A/N: This is so far the longest chapter I have ever written. Now the actual story will begin. I will try to write about 2 Camden's per chapter and I will make this story be about 20 chapter maybe more. I hope you enjoy this story. Remember Read and Review. I love getting reviews._**


	7. Chapter 7 A little Chat

**_Camden Day-by-Day  
Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
Rating: PG _**

Chapter 7: A little Chat  
A/N: I started writing this the day I posted the previous chapter. I wonder when I will finish this chapter. I will try to make it as long if not longer than chapter 6 please give me encouragements.

"Joey, Danny, and Kelly hurry up or you're going to be late for school." Lucy shouted up the stairs hoping that her kids would hurry up.  
"Kevin, can you manage to get off early I want to spend the day together." Lucy asked her husband of 9 years.  
"Luce, how about I take the day off? We can spend the entire day together. We can ask Sarah to watch the kids, or Mary or even your mom." Kevin replied as he went to go get the phone to call the station and take a day off.  
"Kids get down here in 5 seconds or you are in BIG trouble. 1..." Lucy shouted to her kids. She was getting frustrated with them. By the time Lucy got to 3 all 3 of her kids were there.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting mom but I couldn't find my backpack. Either Joe or Dan put it somewhere." Kelly explained. "I found it in the bathroom cabinet under the sink."  
"Joseph and Daniel Kinkirk We do NOT do stuff like that to your sister. Does either one of you want to confess that they did it. You'll get in less trouble if you tell me than if I have to find out myself and I will find out." Lucy tried hard not to scream and lose her temper. When Kevin heard all this screaming he rushed to see what all the screaming was about.

"Kevin can you please take the kids to school I have to make a phone call."  
"Sure Luc," Kevin replied and they gave each other a quick kiss and Kevin drove the kids to school.  
"Hey Sarah. It's Lucy listen I can't make it to your house today. Yah, it's just that Kevin took the day off and we wanted to spend it together considering the last time we spent the day together was on our anniversary almost a year ago. We wanted to know if you could pick up our kids and have them spend the night at your house. We would pick them up tomorrow." Lucy asked Sarah over the phone.  
"Thanks so much Sarah it means a lot to us. Listen do you want to go with the kids to a movie and Kevin and Matt can go to one of there horror movies?" Lucy suggested.  
"Okay I'll give you the details tomorrow. Call me and I'll give you all the details and the kids don't know you're picking them up so just tell them you're picking them up." Lucy told Sarah and they hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang.

Lucy ran to get the door wondering who it could be.  
"Hey Ben, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked surprised to see her brother-in-law, Ben Kinkirk.  
"Not much, just came to see all of my family in Glen Oak. I just came back from Mary's house. And by the way where is Kevin? Is he at work?" Ben asked Lucy.  
"Aaaah, Mary's house. Ben it's obvious that you still have feelings for Mary. Do you not realize that she is happily married with 2 kids? Just leave her alone. She doesn't have any feelings for you and if she does she's not going to divorce Carlos for you. And Kevin has the day off today we're going out and he's dropping the kids off at school but you're welcome to come in and stay until Kevin gets here."  
"Thanks I'll wait until Kevin gets here and I'll go visit Annie and Eric. And I'm even going to start on everything you said."

And so Ben and Lucy sat and was catching up on everything going on in their lives as Kevin walked in through the front door.  
"Hey honey. I see we have a visitor." Kevin greeted her as he spied Ben.  
"Hi Ben how's it been?"  
They chatted for another hour and Kevin and Lucy got ready to go on their date.

_**A/N: Well, what do you think was that long enough for you? Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be on Simon and Cecilia. Review if you want to find out the answers to these questions:  
**__**Is Cecilia pregnant?  
**__**Is Ruthie pregnant? How will Peter react to this news?  
**__**Where do Lucy and Kevin go?  
**_**_Will Ben do anything stupid?_**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding out

_**Camden Day-by-Day  
**__**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
**__**Rating: PG**_

_**Chapter 8: Finding Out  
**_**_A/N: This is the 8th chapter of Camden Day-by-Day and I am really proud of this story. This is my first fanfic. and I am getting a lot of happy readers. Also I do realize that I hadn't written much about Sam and David but I'll try to include a bit about them. So anyways please read and review and I'll write when I have an idea. I will try to make at least 2 Word Pages. I would like to add that I am not a doctor and all medical information may be inaccurate. Anyways enough talking and on with the story._**

"Simon," Cecilia called to Simon one day during their lunch break."I think I'm pregnant. I took 5 home pregnant and they all came out positive. I want to go to the doctor's and get it checked out 100."  
"Sure Ci." Simon said as he drew Cecilia in for a quick kiss. "How about I make an appointment for today after work and then we can go to my mom's for dinner and if we are pregnant we can tell them at dinner."  
"Sure honey. And I was thinking that I want Matt to be my doctor." Cecilia told her husband of 3 years.  
"I'm gonna go and make an appointment with Matt." Simon said and went to go call his brother.

On the phone:  
Doctor's office: Glen Oak Community Hospital, how may I help you?  
Simon: Hi, I would like to set up a check-up today for my wife with Matt Camden.  
DO: Okay, can you tell us what time would be appropriate for you?  
S: Anytime after 4:00 would be fine.  
DO: Okay, we can get you in for Dr. Camden at 4:30 and who would be coming for a check-up?  
S: Cecilia, Cecilia Camden.  
DO: Camden? Are you by any chance related to Matt?  
S: Actually yes I am. I'm his brother Simon. Anyways thank you for your time.

"We have an appointment for 4:30 with Matt." Simon told Cecilia after his conversation.  
"I'm going to go and finish directing the movie that I'm doing and I'll wait for you after work and we'll go to the doctor's. And my mom knows that we're coming over today she invited everyone. I think someone has some big news to share otherwise they wouldn't all be coming to my mom's for dinner. Bye Cecilia, see you after work."

After work Simon drove Cecilia to the doctors for their appointment.  
"Simon and Cecilia Dr. Camden will see you next. Follow me." the nurse told the two.  
"Hi Simon, Cecilia. What are you two doing here?" Matt asked his brother and sister-in-law.  
"We just came to find out if Cecilia is pregnant." Simon explained.  
"Okay then let me find out."

5 minutes later:

"Well?" Cecilia asked her brother-in-law for the 15th time today.  
"It turns out that in 9 months I will have another niece or nephew. Congratulations." Matt told the two.  
"Listen Matt can you do us a favor and not tell the family today we want to tell them ourselves." Simon asked.  
"Sure bro. So I guess I'll see you then and don't forget to make an appointment for next month with Jenny, the  
secretary." Matt replied.  
When they were out the door and in their car driving to Annie's house something caught them by surprise.

"Simon, what if we lose the baby? I wont be able to survive if I lose this baby. I mean it's not even born yet and already I love it more than anything, except you of course." Cecilia started.  
"Cecilia, it's going to be okay. You're not going to lose the baby and if you do you'll survive. I'll be here forever. I'm not going anywhere even if the baby decides to go, I love our baby just as much as I love you. Ci you're already the best daughter, wife, sister-in-law, worker, and you're going to make a great mom. If I weren't driving a car right now I'd kiss you."

And then they arrived at Annie's house.


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Dinner

_**Camden Day-by-Day  
**__**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
**__**Rating: PG**_

_**Chapter 9: The Big Dinner  
**__**A/N: So what do you think? This is my story and I am in love with it. It is a really good story in my opinion. I hope that I can get more people to read and review. Thank you everyone who reviews. Enjoy chapter 9.**_

Everyone arrived and was seated around the table there were 25 people in all 14 adults (including Sam and David who are 18 right now) and 11 kids. Everyone was eating when Simon and Cecilia stood up.

"We have an announcement to make." Cecilia said.  
"I'm.. I mean we're pregnant."  
"Well, congratulations."  
"And since were on that topic me and Peter are pregnant too." Ruthie said.  
"And so am I." said Sarah.  
"I have a feeling I might be pregnant so I want to go to the doctor tomorrow to get it checked out. Matt will you be my doctor?" Mary said.  
"Sure Mar."  
"So soon I'll have 4, maybe 5 grandkids. So when are you gals due?" Annie asked.  
"January 6." said Cecilia and Simon.  
"November 25, one month before Christmas." said Lucy.  
"January 10." said Ruthie.  
"October 1." Sarah said.  
"Wow. You're 3 months ahead? That is so cool." said Lucy.

* * *

"Hey Sam, David did either one of you get a girlfriend by any chance?" Ruthie asked. Having been the last to leave home she was still interested in what goes on at home.  
"Nope, at least I didn't because Ashley rejected me." Sam said sadly.  
"Actually, I got myself a girlfriend." David said happily while pretending to feel sorry for Sam. Even though he and his brother were really good friends ever since they started college he couldn't help but feel happy. He hasn't had a girlfriend for a year already and he sure wasn't going to let Stacey go.  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Ruthie asked.  
"Stacey, Stacey Daniels." David said.  
"Sorry mom, but we have to go because it's the girl's bedtime already and their tired." Mary said.  
"Listen Mary, why don't you, Carlos, and Nicole and Sarah stay in the garage. Ever since Simon moved out the garage apartment has been empty you guys can stay there and tomorrow you can leave." Eric suggested.  
"Carlos, would you mind if we stayed at my parent's tonight?" Mary asked her husband.  
"No, it's okay." Carlos answered.

Okay so the evening went on and on and on.

"Listen mom can the kids stay in my old room for now?" Lucy asked.  
"Sure. Matt, Sarah do you two need a place for your kids? Do you and Carlos?" Annie asked.  
"Yah, I can use my old room. And Mary and Carlos can use Sam's room." Matt said.  
"Sure."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay that was the end of that chapter I know it was short but I'm sorry. I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. And anyone that has any pregnancy help please email me to help. My email address is mslily13 (at) msn (dot) com. Please give me names that I like. I know what everyone will be having but please tell me what they should be. I might change it. Okay so please give me names and who should have what and your comments.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Not so Good

**_Camden Day-by-Day  
_****_Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
Rating: PG_**

**Chapter 10: Not so good.  
****A/N: Hope you like it!**

The next day Mary went to the doctor and found out she was prengnant.

* * *

5 months later (August 17th):

This is a quick heads up:

Andrea is 7 years old. George and Charlie are already 6. Sam has a girlfriend named Julie and David is very happy with his girlfriend of 5 months Stacey. Mary is due January 1st; she is having 2 kids. They are waiting until the kids are born to find out the gender. Cecilia is super scared because she is due on Juanuary 6th and she is having 4 kids; 3 boys and 1 girl. Lucy is having her baby in 4 months. She is having 1 kid and it's a girl. And Sarah is having her's in 2 months. Sarah is having 1 kid, a boy. Ruthie is going to have a boy.

* * *

"Matt hurry up or your gonna be late for work." Sarah yelled to her husband Matt Camden."And your breakfast is getting cold."

"Kids get over here or your gonna miss your car pool." Since Sarah was 7 1/2 months pregnant she had gotten some of her friends to dry her and the kids around when Matt couldn't. Since all of the pregnant camden's are all pregnant and their kids go to the same schools the car pool picks all of them up. The car pool came to Matt and Sarah's hgouse first since they are the farthest from the school.  
"Coming mom. I just have to put my books in my book bag." yelled Andrea the oldest of the 3.  
"Okay mom, what's for breakfast?" George asked.  
"Cereal." Sarah replied."Hurry up because the car pool will be here soon."  
"7:55. Andrea, Charlie, and George Car Pool." yelled Matt as he left out the door to go to work.  
"Ahh, finally the house to myself. I think I'll go take a nap." Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah had slept for 3 hours, when she was interupted by a phone call.

"Hello." Sarah said into the phone.  
"Hi Sarah, this is Simon can you please come to the hospital? Cecilia's in labor. Kevin is going to come and pick everyone up. He'll meet you in 10 minutes." Simon said.  
"Sure, I'll come."

"I sure feel sorry for Cecilia." Sarah thought.

At the hospital:

"Cecilia push. At the count start pushing." said the Doctor  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 Stop" said the Doctor  
"Okay that was good, now one more time." said the Doctor  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 Good." said the Doctor  
"Ci, everything is going to be okay." Simon told his wife.  
"Oh really, next time you give birth." Cecilia told him.  
"Okay we see the head. Give us a big push." said the Doctor  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 Good." said the Doctor  
"Okay we have on out. It's a boy. Do you have a name picked out?"  
"Yes Jake, Jake Camden." Simon said.  
"Okay just 3 more to go."  
"Push 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10"  
"Again."

(Okay you get the point... Cecila had 3 boys; Jake, Andrew, and Brendan; and 1 girl; Emily)

"You can come in now."  
"Say hi to your grandma, grandpa, aunt Lucy, uncle, Kevin, aunt Sarah, aunt Ruthie, uncle Peter, and aunt Ruthie." Cecilia said to her newborns.  
"Guys this is Jake, Andrew, Brendan, and Emily." Cecilia siad to her in-laws.  
"Awww, there soo cute." Said Ruthie.  
"Okay, I'm sorry but you have to go you can see them later. And as for you Cecilia and Simon I have good news and back. Which would you like to hear first?"  
"Bad please." they said together.

"Okay, the bad news is that ..."

* * *

**Sorry I had to leave you hanging. Don't know when next update will be since I have school soon. Anyways, I had to quicken up the time because otherwise this story will take forever. Please review. I hope this chapter was longer than my other chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11 Double Bad News

**Camden Day-by-Day**

**Summary: This tells of the Camden's lives everyday.  
Rating: PG**

**Chapter 10: Double Bad News**

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

"The bad news is that Andrew has a 50 chance of living. He has slipped into a coma and if he doesn't wake up soon he may die." the doctor told them. This was not the type of news that one of Matt's friends wanted to tell Matt's family but he did have to do his job.

"My baby." Cecila cried and all of a sudden a beep was heard.

"Quick call the doctor's Cecilia's heart rate is dropping." Dr. Grate told Simon. Though through his voice you couldn't tell it he was panicking. Though he had not known Cecilia and Simon before this pregnancy he had been very good friends with Matt ever since Matt and his wife Sarah transfered to Glen Oak hospital 5 years ago. He knew that if he did not do something to help Cecila he might never hear the end of it. He knew he had to do something.

About 3 hours later Cecilia's heart rate had been restored. (Sorry I know this is soo NOT true but hey it's fanFICTION!)

"Cecilia are you okay?" Simon asked his wife who had just woken up from a coma after her heart rate dropped.

"Who's Cecilia? Who are you? Where am I?" Cecilia said stunning everyone.

"Doctor Grate what is wrong with Cecilia?" Simon asked the doctor.

"Simon, things happen when people slip into coma's and I'm sorry to say your wife is one of them. Your wife is having an amnesia. (Or watever it's called.) She may have it for as little as 1 hour to as much as her entire life. Your wife didn't have that bad of a coma so we think that she should be better after a few days." Doctor Grate told his best friend's brother.

"Thank you Doctor." Simon said to the doctor and turned to Cecilia. "Your name is Cecilia Smith-Camden, I'm your husband Simon Camden, we have been married for 3 years and you just had 4 kids, 3 boys and 1 girl; Jake, Andrew, Emily, and Brendan. And your in the hospital because you just came out of a coma."

"I just wanna go to sleep. Goodnight Sam." Cecilia said mispronouncing Simon's name.

**POVS:**

**Simon:**

_First I find out that one of my 4 kids have a 50-50 chance of living. Then my wife's heart rate drops, then she slips into a coma, after 3 hours when she finally wakes up she has an amnesia. God please help me. Don't let Andrew die. He hasn't even had a chance to meet everyone. Please god. For most of my life I've wanted to marry Cecilia and have a kid with her. But now I feel responsible for her. I really hope everything turns out alright. Please god help me.  
_

**Lucy:**

_OMG! I feel so sorry for Simon. I mean this was suppose to be the best day of his life but already his son has a 50 chance of dying. His wife has a amnesia and just got out of a coma. I remember when I brought home my 3 kids it was the happiest day of my life, after the labor part, and I was thrilled to hear that I'm going to have so many new nieces and nephews and I was able to share the job of being a mother. But now I'm not so sure._

**Mary: **

_I feel sorry for Cecilia but I just can't stop thinking about this pain in my stomach. Maybe I should tell someone, wait a minute. I've had this feeling before I'm I'm in L-A-B-O-R! Oh no! Quick call Carlos. Call a doctor. I need a room._

**Matt:**

_I've heard of this happening before to other people in labor but I never thought this could happen to my own brother and my sister-in-law. God help them. Help them like you helped Ms. Caroline Sue the day of her pregnancy. I know you can do it. Please. If you don't I may have to transfer because I won't be able to look at my best friend Dr. Grate again. God help us._

**Ruthie:  
**

_Cecilia please get better if you don't I don't know if I will be able to go on with my own pregnancy. Please I am begging._

**Next Chapter will focus on Mary and Cecilia. What should happen with Cecilia? Give me help. Please tell me what you think. Any medical information is NOT true totally made up. Sorry that it's not too long. Will try to make longer. Tell me what you think and how to improve.**


	12. Chapter 12 The End

"Carlos, get to the hospital quick. My water just broke and I'm about to go into labor." Mary told her husband when she called him.  
"Okay tell one of the nurses there and I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Carlos told her.  
"Okay, love ya get here safe."

It was an hour later and Mary was in labor. Her pregnancy seemed to go smoother than Cecilia's seeing as Mary was only having 2 kids. That's ½ of what Cecilia had. And also Mary had already experienced labor before with twins. And it wasn't something she was thrilled about but after the kids are born you just forget all about the labor part. Mary had to do a C-section because of how high the babies were and they wouldn't come down. They had given Mary some medications so that her pregnancy would go smoother. So that she would be able to do a C-Section. Mary wasn't exactly thrilled about this but oh well. She was willing to do anything to get her kids out. If what the doctors said was correct she would have the baby in about 1 hour. She hoped they were right for she was going through a lot of pain.

4 hours later the twins were born; Meghan, who they nicknamed Meggie; and Peter, who they nicknamed Pete.

"Well, both of your kids seem to be very healthy but we would like to keep them in the hospital for about a month. To make sure that they are healthy." the doctor told them.  
"Okay." Mary and Carlos told them.  
Then all of a sudden Annie rushed in.  
"Andrew, just woke up." Annie screamed.  
"Oh my god, mom are you serious?" Mary asked she had just given birth and now this. It was the best day of her life.  
"Yep, I am."  
"Carlos, why don't you go see him." Mary told her husband.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am."

(A/N: Okay I'm going to just skip ahead to after everyone's birth and write an epilogue 5 years later.)

**January 15**

A few months have passed and everyone has given birth.  
Lucy gave birth exactly on her due date, November 25, to 2 kids, instead of 1. She gave birth to 2 girls; Elizabeth and Carly. Ruthie gave a very successful 1st birth to a boy, named Tyler. And Sarah gave birth to her fourth child named Michael. And Cecilia recovered from her amnesia. But it took a while.

Okay I know that was the WORST ending ever but I'm sorry I'm not into the story much. If I can I'll rewrite the ending when I'm in the mood but as for now stay tuned for the epilogue and then my Full House story and then I'll write a Lucy-Kevin fic. Enjoy. But continue reviewing.


	13. Epilouge Matt and Sarah

**Epilouge: 5 years later**

**Sarah and Matt Camden- **They have been married for 12 years and have 6 kids. Sarah is currently 7 months pregnant with what will be there 7th and 8th kids. After the twins are born, Matt and Sarah do not wish to have any more kids. Matt is a doctor and Sarah is a stay-at-home mom. After their last 2 kids are in school Sarah plans to be a doctor once again. After Sarah gave birth to Michael they moved back to Glen Oak to be closer to family.

**Andrea Camden-  
**11 years old  
Going to 6th grade  
Was born on July 18th  
Andrea is a girly girl who loves going shopping and doing her nails. She can't wait till her 12th birthday when she can actually wear make-up. She gets straight A's and makes her family proud each and everyday.

**George and Charlie Camden-**

10 years old  
Both are going to 5th grade  
They were born on June 16th  
George is a boy who likes getting into mischief. He isn't a goody two shoes and is constantly getting into fights. He likes picking on his little sisters Amanda and Jenny (after grandma Jenny) and gets into trouble a lot for it. Charlie on the other hand is a gentleman. He stands up for his brothers and sisters if anyone picks on them.

**Michael Camden-**

5 years old  
Going into kindergarten  
He was born on December 23rd  
Michael loves going to 1st grade and loves the attention he gets from his mom and dad. His best friend is Tyler who was born on the same exact day as him. He enjoys going to his aunt Ruthie's house and seeing her and his nephew.

**Amanda Camden-**

2 years old  
Stays at home with her mom and sister Jenny  
She was born on Valentines day  
Amanda is a sweet and caring girl who is learning to talk. She enjoys having her mom stay at home with her each and everyday.

**Jenny Camden-**

1 year old  
Stays at home with her mom and sister Amanda  
She was born on March 3rd  
Jenny is a 1 yr old who really loves making a mess.

**Baby #1- Girl  
**They plan to name her Lucy after Aunt Lucy.

**Baby #2- Boy  
**They plan to name him Jacob.


	14. Epilouge Mary and Carlos

**Epilouge: 5 years later**

**Mary and Carlos Rivera- **They have been married for 10 years and have 4 kids. They do not wish to have any more at this stange of their life. Mary returned to being a 4th grade teacher and Carlos is still a lawyer.

**Nicole Rivera- **

8 years old  
Going to 3rd grade  
Was born on March 7th  
Nicole is also a girly girl who loves going shopping and doing her nails. She doesn't get such good grades however.

**Sarah Rivera-**

7 years old  
Going to 2nd grade  
Was born on March 27th  
She unlike her sister likes hanging out with boys more than girls. She is a tomboy but gets better grades than her sister.

**Meghan Rivera-**

5 years old  
Going into kindergarten  
She was born on August 25th  
Meghan is a wild kid. She is trying to find her inner self. She is having a hard time dealing with kindergarten.

**Peter Rivera-**

5 years old  
Going into kindergarten  
He was born on August 25th  
Peter is a good kid who misses not having his mom 24/7 anymore.


	15. Epilouge Lucy and Kevin

**Epilouge: 5 years later**

**Lucy and Kevin- **They have been married for 13 years and have 6 kids. Lucy and Kevin are trying to have more kids but unfortunatly it isn't working. Lucy is still a minster and has just married Sam and his wife Susan. Kevin has been promoted to a detective.

**Joey Kinkirk- **

12 years old  
Going to 7th grade  
Was born on December 12th  
Joey is trying to break apart from his family but isn't having much luck. Lucy sure knows how to deal with 12 year olds and so does Kevin.

**Kelly Kinkirk-**

12 years old  
Going to 7th grade  
Was born on December 12th  
Kelly is going through the changes of becoming a woman. She is anxious for the day she will be allowed to date. As for right now she is happy that she can wear make-up and has a good connection with her mother.

**Danny Kinkirk-**

12 years old  
Going to 7th grade  
Was born on December 12th  
Danny is trying to break apart from his family but isn't having much luck. Lucy sure knows how to deal with 12 year olds and so does Kevin.

**Elizabeth and Carly Kinkirk-**

5 years old  
Goes to kindergarten  
They were born on November 25th  
They are sweet girls who love kindergarten.

**Lily Kinkirk-**

4 years old  
Goes to pre-school  
She was born on July 13th  
Lily has a very good relationship with her neice Vicky Camden.


	16. Epilouge Simon and Cecilia

**Epilouge: 5 years later**

**Simon and Cecilia- **They have been married for 8 years and have 5 kids. They are happy having just 5 kids. Both are movie directors.

**Jake Camden-  
**5 years old  
Going to kindergarten  
Was born on August 17th  
Jake loves kindergarten.

**Andrew Camden-**

5 years old  
Going to kindergarten  
Was born on August 17th  
Andrew loves kindergarten.

**Emily Camden-**

5 years old  
Going to kindergarten  
Was born on August 17th\  
Emily loves kindergarten.

**Brendan Camden-**

5 years old  
Going to kindergarten  
Was born on August 17th  
Brendan loves kindergarten.

**Vicky Camden-**

4 years old  
Goes to pre-school  
She was born on April 15th  
Vicky has a very good relationship with her neice Lily Kinkirk.


	17. Epilouge Ruthie and Peter

**Epilouge: 5 years later**

**Ruthie and Peter- **They have been married for 5 years and have 1 kid. They are happy having just 1 kid because they can focus only on him. Ruthie is a 5th grade teacher and Peter is a principal at the same school.

**Tyler Petrowsky-  
**5 years old  
Going to kindergarten  
Was born on August 17th  
Tyler loves being an only child and all the attention he gets although sometimes he wishes he could have a brother.

**Sam got married to Susan last year and they are currently expecting their first child. Sam is a computer programer and Susan is a fashion designer. They live in NY next to Susan's family.**

**David is getting married next month to Stephanie. David is a photographer and Stephanie is a model.**


	18. Thank yous

**Camden Day-by-Day  
Thank you everyone for reviewing. Here are the personal thank yous. **

krazypirategurl- I tried to make the chapters longer but I didn't have much time so I hope that you enjoyed reading it. As for the important thing to happen. Well, it probably was the part with Cecilia in the hospital. Well, they dpn't have anything to hide.

Katieanna- I hope you liked it.

JackSue4ever- Thank you. I didn't LoLz

KayKayeLLe- Thank you.

gilmoregrly4life- Hope you liked it.

Fisharecoolies- Thank you and Thank you for all your help.

Kiroscura- Thank you for all your help, I will use it in my next story.

Nik- Well, Cecilia and Andrew did live. Thanks for your advice

Julie- Thank you.

Stevo24- Thanks.

* * *

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and if your a Full House fan read my story College Life! 

Lilly

This story is completly finished. You can email me if you want to give me any help on any of my stories or you have an idea for me to write about. Check out my xanga: and my myspace:

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and if your a Full House fan read my story College Life! 


End file.
